Typical grass collection apparatuses are provided as attachments to lawn tractors, or as dedicated components of lawn tractors; other detachable devices often require a vacuum or blower to move leaves and yard waste into a bag or container. However, the use of a motorized leaf collection component, in combination with a motorized lawn tractor or lawnmower, can increase the initial cost and subsequent operation and maintenance costs of the leaf collection apparatus, as well as restrict its maneuverability.
Further, conventional leaf and debris collection apparatuses often utilize a rigid container that may be heavy and/or difficult to detach from the tractor, or a collapsible pouch-like container that does not provide sufficient support when partially or completely filled with debris, thus making the collection apparatus difficult to handle. Also, collection apparatuses designed primarily for grass collection tend to fill rapidly when used to collect leaves and thus require inefficient and frequent emptying.